14 candles
by Princess Dia
Summary: Edited version. Noticed some dumb mistakes and fixed them! Sorry about that guys...


I'm still here everyone! And I'm sorry for not being on here for a long time... But I've still got my spunk and creativity!

I wanna clear some things up.

First off, happy very belated b-day to SkylarkOfTheMoon, dreamlily, and BlackCatNeko999.

Secondly, merry very late Christmas to those who celebrate and a very late Happy New Year to you all.

Thirdly, I will update MFB: The attack of Slender but not right now.

Sorry if this sucks. This is for you lily! I don't own anyone except Sora's made up friends.

* * *

Sora ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. The day was almost over and it hadn't gone the way he wanted it to. It was his 14th birthday and was hoping to spend it with Gingka and the gang. They had recently been inviting him over to hang out with them a lot. Sora thought that they had gotten closer.

He stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Some birthday this was…"

His other friends had thrown him a party but that didn't fill the hole that formed in his heart.

"I thought that Gingka was actually warming up to me. I thought we were friends." He sat down on the steps to his house. "…Good friends."

He lay down on a small, grassy hill outside his school and decided to watch the clouds. Suddenly, memories of past, more enjoyable birthdays came back.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? Are you in here…?" 7 year old Sora wandered into the basement.

"SURPRISE!" The lights turned on and everyone jumped at him.

Sora fell over.

"Oh, Sora! Are you all right?!" His mother said rushing to her son's side.

"Yes. But, what is everyone doing here?" His eyes wandered around curiously.

"It's your birthday! We're having a birthday party for you!" One of his friends said while bouncing up and down.

"It's my…? Oh yeah! It's my birthday today!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA!" Sora's best friend, Daisuke, shouted while pelting him with him balloons.

Sora looked around at everyone's smiling faces. He felt safe, happy and loved. He didn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

"Ahhh… I still remember that day…" Sora sighed. "That and the day I turned 11."

* * *

"Happy birthday deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Daisuke sang, way out of tune.

Isamu covered his ears while Sora laughed.

"Yeah, you may wanna ask for singing lessons as your birthday present next year Daisuke. I think I've gone deaf." Isamu said shaking his head.

It was lunch. Sora didn't want the school day to end. He got an A on his test, cupcakes from his friends and a card signed by his whole class.

"So what did your parents get you?" Daisuke asked.

"Only the best thing ever!" Sora beamed as he took his birthday present out of his pocket. A Beyblade.

"Wow! You're so lucky… I have to wait until I turn 12…" Isamu slumped in his seat.

"Awesome dude! That is such a cool… uh…"

"Cyber Pegasus." Sora said proudly. "Soon, I'll be one of the best!"

"We know you will be, buddy!" Daisuke gave him a hearty slap on the back.

* * *

Sora took out Cyber Pegasus and held it to his heart.

"That was a historical day. Right Pegasus?"

**_Meanwhile at the park…_**

"HURRY UP GINGKA!" Madoka snapped.

"I can't tie the stupid balloon!" Gingka cried.

"Give that to me!" Madoka growled snatching the balloon. "We're already behind schedule…"

"Well, if YOU hadn't wasted so much time deciding what outfit to wear…"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Kyoya said while rubbing his temples.

"Tsubasa, when do we get to have ice cream?!" Yuu whined following the older teen around.

"Dear God help me…" Tsubasa sighed. "Not until Sora gets here!"

"When **is** Sora getting here?" Gingka asked.

"When we finish, Kenta's gonna escort him here." Hikaru replied while getting the cups out.

"B-b-b-bull! Then let's finish so Sora can get here and we can eat! I'm starving…"

**_Half an hour later…_**

"Phew…finally finished!" Hikaru collapsed on the floor.

"It's all up to you Kenta! Go get Sora!"

Kenta nodded. "I won't come back until I get him!" He ran off.

"Sora's out for a walk, Kenta. I think he's at the school."

"Oh. Thank you Mrs. Akatsuki."

"No problem." Sora's mom closed the door.

Kenta ran as fast as he could. He finally reached school. Breathing hard, he spotted Sora on the hill. He ran over.

"Sora!" Kenta exclaimed.

Sora shot up. "_Kenta?! _What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course! Gingka's waiting for you at the park! He wants to return your CD."

"He never told me." Sora's face showed pure confusion.

"Oh? Maybe you don't remember. Anyways, come on!"

As they walked towards the park, Kenta talked about his new game. Sora tried his best to act normal but it became even more difficult as the minutes went by. He wanted to scream.

As they approached the park, the others were in their hiding places. Ryuga was lookout and was forced up a tree because no one else wanted to.

"When this is over…" Ryuga muttered. That's when he spotted the two boys. "They're coming!" He hissed.

"I can't wait!"

"Sh!"

When they arrived at the meeting place, Sora looked around.

"Where's Gingka? And why is there a table with food and deco-"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out and posed.

"Please note I was forced to do this." Kyoya told Sora.

"Wha? What is this?" Sora's eyes were like marbles as he tried to digest what was going on.

"You didn't think we forgot, did you?" Kenta cried. "It's your birthday, so here's your birthday party."

"I would actually call it a picnic." Gingka interrupted.

"Oh, wow! Thanks guys! I thought you forgot…" He said breathlessly.

"Why would we forget? We are your friends, after all." Gingka said with a smile.

"And now for your present…" Madoka took out a flat box from her bag and handed it to Sora. "We all pitched in and made it together."

"Correction. Me and Kyoya did the important stuff and you guys made it pretty." Ryuga said.

"Just to let, you know, you're supposed to say 'Kyoya and I'." Madoka said while rolling her eyes.

"I always put myself first in sentences. If you have a problem, then don't listen when I talk."

"Open your present Sora!" Yuu said bouncing up and down.

Sora carefully tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a plaque.

"Live this day and everyday like it's your last. Make it special in its own way and don't care what haters say. Happy birthday Sora." Sora couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Like the Pegasus? I drew it." Gingka said beaming.

"It's beautiful… I can't believe you did this all for me. Thank you!"

"Well, let's get this party started!" Yuu shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"For once, Yuu's right." Tsubasa smiled. "Let's have some fun!"

"Yeah!" Everyone echoed.

Sora looked around. The day had changed dramatically. He smiled as he looked at all of his friends.

Yep. 14 would definitely go down as one of the greats.

* * *

How was it? Review please. No flames please.


End file.
